Quileute
by remembertwilight
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks. She learns about her heritage, and that she is part Quileute. Bella quickly learns that everything in this small town that seems normal really isn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Quileute**

**Bella Swan moved to Forks, Washington to live with her dad. Her dad tells her about her heritage, and how her great grandmother was married to Ephraim Black. He tells Bella that she is part Quileute. After that things start to change.**

**Chapter 1**  
**History**

I finally got all my stuff unpacked. Then went down stairs. Charlie had ordered a pizza for dinner. I grabbed a plate and a couple of slices. Then went to sit at the table across from Charlie. "I'm glad you came to live with sweet heart," he said. I smiled. It's not easily to talk about feelings with Charlie.

As soon as I could I went up stairs to bed. I wanted to get an early start, because I knew that I would be tossing and turning all night. When I laid in bed I thought about my first day at Forks High tomorrow. I was nervous that I would be the freaky, quiet, pale girl like I was in Arizona.

It was raining outside, and it kept me awake for a long time. When it finally took a break I drifted into unconsciousness.

In the morning I took a quick shower, put on Jeans and a light blue t-shirt, I dried my hair, and brushed my teeth. When I was done I went down stairs. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down, and quickly stuffed the corn flakes down. Charlie had already left for work. So I grabbed my backpack and rain jacket. I walked outside to my truck that Charlie had gotten me for my homecoming present. I got inside the cold cab, and sat my backpack on the faux-leather passenger seat. I put the key in the ignition, and let it roar to life. I turned the heater on high. Then started driving down the road. Charlie had given me directions to the high school. It wasn't hard to find. It's a group of brick buildings with a parking lot in front. I pulled up in front one of the buildings that had a small sine that said, 'Front Office'. I pulled my rain jacket on and grabbed my backpack. Then got out of the cab, and walked into the warm little office. I walked to the desk with a short red haired woman behind it, and told her who I was, "I'm Bella Swan, the new girl." Her face lit up, "Ah yes, Mrs. Swan." She quickly searched through her papers, and produced two sheets of paper. She gave me one with the schedule, and one with a map of the school. She had already highlighted both papers. I thanked her and walked out of the office.  
In first period their was a boy named Eric who was nice and walked me to the next class. In second and third period I sat next to a girl named Jessica. Their was also a nice boy named Mike in third period who walked with me to forth period. In that class I sat next to a quiet girl named Angela. From that class we walked to lunch. Me and Angela sat at a table with Mike, Jessica, and some other people I didn't know. I took the empty seat next to Jessica.

It wasn't long till I saw them. At a table across the room. They were all looking in different direction. As far as I could tell it didn't look like anything particular. They were all sitting perfectly still. Their were three boys, and two girls. One girl had short black spiky hair, and the other girl had blonde hair and the figure of a model. One of the boys was muscular and had honey blonde hair, one of the other boys was big and his arms and chest were raped in muscles, and the last boy looked younger then the others. He had a strange shade of bronze hair. It looked wind blown. They all looked so different, but so similar. They were all very pail - paler than me. At least I don't have to worry about being the freaky pale girl. - and had a strange shade of golden eyes. But all of this was not why I couldn't look away. They were all in their own way beautiful. They all had perfect straight features.

I leaned over to Jessica and asked, "Who are they?" She looked up and followed my gaze. "That's the Cullen's. The girl with black hair is Alice, the other girl is Rosalie, the boy with blonde hair is Jasper, the other boy with dark hair is Emmett, and the last one is Edward. They all live with Dr. And Mrs. Cullen. They were all adopted." She explained. "We'll that nice of the to take care of all them." I said. "Yeah, I guess so. It's weird though, because they are all together, like together together. Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. Edward is single as far as I know, but he doesn't think any of the girls at our school are good enough for him." When she stated talking about Edward she was pouting. I had a hard time not laughing. I snuck another look up at them. The one named Edward was staring at me. He almost looked frustrated. I look down blushing. Jessica giggled.

I walked to my next class with Mike. When we got inside, and Mike went to take his seat. I walked to the teacher to I introduce myself, and get my assigned seat. That was when I saw Edward Cullen sitting in the back next to the last empty chair. The teacher had no choice, but to put me there. As I stumbled over to my seat I looked down at the floor. When I sat down and pulled out my text book I noticed he had pulled his seat as far away from me as possible. I didn't know why. I inconspicuously sniffed my hair to see if I smelled bad, but it smelled like my strawberry shampoo. I let my hair fall to make a curtain between us. I felt a draft flow through the room as the teacher started the lesson. Edward stiffened. I tried to look inconspicuously at him, but he was glaring at me. His golden eyes were now black. It hurt to look at, but I couldn't look away. He held my gaze for a second. He finally looked away, and released fifth period went by quickly. When then loud bell rang Edward was at the door before any one had stood up.

I looked after him shocked. What had I done for him to hate me so fast. I don't smell. Nobody else thought I did, and it's not like my hair is a big hay stack on top of my head. I wonder if that was his usual behavior?

Mike came up next to me as I was packing my bag. "What did you do to Cullen?" he asked jokingly. I laughed tightly and said, "I have no idea." So that was not Edward Cullen's usual behavior. Mike walked with me to gym, while babbling about some new alien movie. I wasn't paying much attention. I was more focused on why Edward was acting so weird in class. It couldn't have anything to do with me, right?

Gym dragged, and I was thankful when I was climbing in the truck. I drove straight home. Charlie still wasn't home, so I grabbed an apple, and went upstairs to start homework. In history class I had an eight paragraph paper due next week on our family heritage. I was going to have to get some information from Charlie on that one. So I started on my calculus home work. When I herd Charlie pull up in the driveway I ran down stairs to start on dinner. I got the frozen lasagna out of the fridge, and popped it in the oven, while Charlie came in.

"Bella?"

Who else could it be? "In here," I called. He walked in and saw the oven on, "What are you cookin' kido?"

"Lasagna."

"Mmm, that sounds good." I decided this would be the best time to ask about my paper. "Dad? I have a history paper due next week. We have to write about our family heritage, and I didn't know anything about our heritage." He smiled looking excited about this new topic of conversation. "We'll your mom is mostly English and French. My grand mother, your great grand mother, was married to Ephraim Black. Do you remember Billy Black?" I remembered the name, but not the face. I did a good job of blocking bad memories. That was probably why I didn't remember. I still nodded though. Charlie continued. "We'll your great grand mother, was married to Billy Black's father, Ephraim Black. Ephraim was the last chief of the Quieutes. So you part Quileulte." This surprised me. I had now idea I was part Indian. He explained more to me about the Quileutes. Billy now has a son named Jacob. Who I guess is my distant cousin. I pulled the lasagna out of the oven, and put it on plates. I set it on the table. Me and Charlie both dug in. We ate in silence. When we both finished I took the dishes to the sink to wash them.

Once they were clean. I went upstairs to start on my paper. I finished my ruff draft. Then went to take a shower. I put on my favorite sweatpants and crawled in bed. It took me a while to go to sleep first of all it was raining, and second of all I was thinking about what happened with Edward in biology. But after a while I slipped into unconsciousness. . .

**Did you like it? Can you guess whats gonna happen? Please review below! Criticism is exempted. I won't get mad. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
**The Change**

**Ok so I'm going to skip to the part in Twilight were Bella and Edward are leaving for their trip to Seattle (the meadow). Everything till now is the same as the book.**

I woke up Sunday morning I took a shower, and went over the things I knew about Edward.

I finished getting ready. Charlie had already left to go fishing for the day. So I ate breakfast alone. When I had finished washing the dishes, I herd a tap on the door. I skipped to the door almost tripping on my own feet, and opened it. Edward was standing their with a beautiful crooked smile, that almost made my heart stop. His eyes were liquid gold. He was here without a car like he promised. I smiled.  
"Hello," he said.  
"Hi."  
We walked to my truck. I climbed into the drivers seat, while he climbed in the passenger seat. "Did your have anything you needed to do today?" He asked in a polite, and sweet voice.  
"No, I don't."  
"Ok, then I'll take you somewhere I can show you what I do in the sun."  
He told me where to go, and then we were off. Once we reached the end of the dirt road I stopped the truck. "So where are we going?" Three sides of the road were blocked with green walls of forest. He chuckled, "You'll see, but first we have to hike five miles." Five miles? I felt like their was something stuck in my throat, so I just nodded, afraid my voice would crack. He smirked, and we got out of the cab. He started to walk towards the green wall, (ignoring the clear trail. I looked at it, but knew he would know where he was going) and I followed him.

The whole why there he was patent with my slow pace. He stayed by my side, and held my hand (so he could catch me if I was about to trip over a root or just my own feet).  
"Do see it just up ahead?"  
I looked up ahead but just saw the green forest.  
"No."  
"It's must still be to far away for your eyes"  
After another minute of walking, and tripping I saw a light coming through the trees. I started to pick up my pace. Then I walked through some ferns into a large open area. It was perfectly round. It had tall soft grass, and millions of wild flowers. I walked out into it. Brushing my palms against the top of the tall grass. Their was a gentle breeze, the sun was standing strong against the clouds. That threaten to over take.

I had almost forgotten the beautiful creature I was just with. I turned around and saw him standing in the shadows watching me. I beckoned for him to out. He smiled an angel's crooked smile, then took a step in to the light. His skin started to shimmer, like a million diamonds. He was sparkling like the ocean. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He walked to me, and I sat on the ground. Once he reached me he laid down on the soft grass. He held my hand. I traced the veins in his forearm with the hand that wasn't wrapped in his.  
"Do you mind?"  
"No, not at all."  
I started tracing up his arm. As I traced he watched me. I watched my finger, and started to feel almost sick, but not sick. I just felt very. . .off. It must have been clear on my face.  
"Are you ok, Bella. If your uncomfortable to be here alone with me, I don't-" I shook my head and cut him off. "It's not that. I don't know what it is. I just all of a sudden feel sick, but not sick. I'm fine, I just feel very off." I explained. Then a small breeze flew by, it made my nose burn. Like I smell something very, very bad. My empty hand clutched my nose.  
"Bella, what's wrong?"  
"What's that smell?"  
"What are you talking about. I don't smell. . .What is that smell? It's coming from you I think."  
"What the hell are you talking about? It's not me, it's you!" I snapped. I was shaking, vibrating. My hand went from my nose to my mouth. Did I really just say that? Edwards face fell.  
"Oh my gosh, Edward. I'm so sorry. I have no idea where that came from." I felt so bad.

By now we were both standing up. His face went back to normal.  
"Bella, are you. . .vibrating?"  
I was. My hole frame was shaking. Then I herd a ripping sound. My hands were push forward to the ground. They turned into two legs that looked like they belonged to a dog. They quickly grew a lite brown fur. I could see my nose grow longer, into a dogs nose. It was also was covered in lite brown fur. I looked up at Edward, and he look like his eyes were about to pop out of his head. I looked behind me to see a lite brown dog's back and tail. I looked back at Edward.  
"Bella?"  
I was really worried. A whimper came out of my throat. What the heck was going on?  
"Bella, are you ok?"  
I gave him a look like 'are you serious?' He looked really nervous. Not like he was scared of me, but like he was scared for me.  
"I know who to take you to. Follow me."  
He disappeared into the forest at the speed of light. I ran after him, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep up. I started running after. I was scared to be alone not knowing if i would suddenly turn into a bat. It surprised me when I caught up to him. We ran a couple of miles  
"Lets stop here." He said. We both stopped.  
"This might sound weird, but do you here any voices in your head?" As soon as he said that I herd a male voice in my head.  
Who is this?  
Who ever it is they're with Edward Cullen.  
Hello? Who is here?  
Bella! I thought. Who is this? I'm a little freaked out here.  
Bella? I herd three male voices say together.  
This is Sam Uley, Jared, and Paul.  
Oh. I thought. I recognized the name again, but not the face. Charlie talked about him sometimes.  
We will be there in a minute, and explain everything to you. He said.  
Okay. I replied. I looked up at Edward. He nodded. "I can hear them too." I nodded my big dog head back.  
Edward Cullen needs to leave you, Sam said.  
I looked up at Edward. I didn't want him to leave. I was to scared. He was the only one I felt like I could trust.  
"Tell Sam I'm not leaving you." Edward said. I nodded.  
Sam? Edward's not going to leave me. I said in a final, yet timid voice.  
Then three large wolves came through the trees. They were just like me, but they all had a different shades of fur.

**What does everyone think of this chapter? Please review below. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I was so excited to rewrite this chapter. The other day an idea just hit me. Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 3**

After an hour of trying to transform back into a human, we all went to Emily's house, Sam's fiancé. Sam let Edward cross the treaty line, because I was not going to go anywhere with out him.

Once we walked into Emily's house we smelled food baking. A woman, who assumed was Emily, stood at the oven with her back to us. She was popping out muffins from a pan, and placing thEm an a plate. Then she turned around she had long shiny black hair. Her face was beautiful, but one side was pulled down in scars. They must be scars from one of the wolves. Sam walked to her and kissed her forehead. Then she said, "Who is this?" Sam looked at me and said, "Emily, this is Bella Swan. She has become one of us." I saw Edward next to me stiffen when Sam said us, "Bella this is Emily." Emily smiled. I smiled back.

She seemed nice. Poor Edward looked so worried, and nervous. He seemed nervous for me, and that he was surrounded by his enemies. He was holding my hand. I squeezed it to let him know that I was fine. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

Sam, Jared, and Paul explained everything to me. They told me old legends, the freaky imprinting thing, and more about the mind reading thing. It was a lot to take in. But I wasn't as scared as I thought I should be. Sam, Jared, and Paul were all nice and funny. "Bella, their is a pretty important question we have to ask you," Sam said in a very serious voice. I nodded so that he would continue. "Bella you are the great grand daughter of Ephraim Black, the last chief of our tribe. He was also our last werewolf, the last alpha. So by blood you should be our alpha. So we need to ask you if you want to be our alpha?" My eyes felt like they would pop out of my head.

I didn't ask for this. I never wanted to be a werewolf. I wanted to be a vampire. Ugh, I don't want to be their leader. What dose my stupid grandfather have to do with this.  
"Sam, I didn't want to be a werewolf. Much less their leader. I'm sorry, but no." I said. Edward relaxed a little. Sam nodded, "I understand. I didn't know if I could ever turn my alpha off." Jared and Paul snickered. I smiled, "Thank you. It has been a long day I better get home." Sam nodded, "Charlie will probably be wondering where you are." Me and Edward headed for the door. "Thank you. Have good night." I said to them. "Night Bella." They all four said at the same time. Me and Edward walked outside to my truck. Edward opened the door for me on the passenger side. I didn't argue, and climbed in. He walked to the other side, and climbed in. He roared the truck to life in silence. "Are you okay?" I asked. He looked like he had just watched someone die. It was starting to scare me. "Yes, their is a lot for us to think about." He responded.

Oh, I hadn't thought about that. I had just become his enemy. He watched me this afternoon turn to his natural enemy. I still love him though. Is being natural enemies going to make him run from me? I hope that's not what he's thinking. He wouldn't do that. . .right?

"Oh. . .I didn't think about that." My voice broke a little at the end. I hoped he wouldn't catch it, but of corse he did. "Your not going to. . ." I trailed off worried. "Bella I'm not going to leave you. I'm never going to leave you. It's just that we have a lot to work around," he said. I sighed with relief.

We started down the dark road. We didn't talk the rest of the way home. When we got their. He kissed my forehead. "I love you," he said. "I love you," I replied as he got out of the truck, and disappeared. "Edward?" I hissed. I just herd a low chuckle then nothing. I got out of the truck mumbling to myself . I walked to the door, and walked in. "Bella?" Charlie called. "Hey, Dad," I said walking into the living room. Charlie was laying across the couch watching some baseball game. "How was you day?" he asked not even glancing at me. "Good. I think I'll go on up stairs. I have some homework to do." I said. "Ok, night kid." he said still not looking up from the TV. I went up stairs and to my window. I opened the window, and leaned out. "Edward?" I hissed. I herd a chuckle from behind me. I spun around to see him laying across my bed. "Edward," I said again, but this time with excitement. I skipped over to him smiling ear to ear. I crawled on the bed, next his cold, hard chest. He chuckled again, "Well your awfully happy." I smiled up at him, "Yes, because your here." He laughed again.

We talked a while longer, and I finally fell a sleep next to him. I had a very weird dream.

I was standing in the woods. Jacob was about a hundred yards to my right, and Edward was a hundred yards to my left. Edward looked like a vampire. His eyes were red instead of gold, and he was hunched over like he was going to spring at something. Jacob looked like his normal self. They both beckoned me to come to one of them. But I couldn't choose. I was torn one part of me want to run to Edward, and the other part wanted to run to Jacob. Then something shifted. the scene didn't change. Something inside me changed, but I couldn't figure out what had changed. Then they both charged at me. Jacob turned into a rusty brown wolf as he ran. I screamed in fear. When they both should have hit me I jolted up, and opened my eyes. I panted, trying to catch my breath. _Just a dream. Just a dream._ I told myself.

Then I remembered I wasn't alone. I looked back at Edward. "Did I wake you?" he asked. "No, it was just a dream." I said laying back down. I put my face in his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sounding a little worried. I shook my head, and pulled away. "It was just a dream," I said again. He looked anxious then nodded. "I better get ready," I said pulling away, and getting up from the bed. I walked over to my closet to grab some clean clothes. Then stumbled to the bathroom. I took a shower, got changed, and brushed my teeth. Then Edward and I went down stairs so I could eat breakfast. I grabbed a bowl, cup, the Cheerio Box, and the milk. I pored the Cheerios in the bowl. Then pored the milk in the bowl and the cup. I sat down across from Edward, and started to eat. "Is that any good?" he asked. While I had food in my mouth. I finished chewing then answered, "They're okay." Cheerios really weren't my favorite food, but it has the only decent fast breakfast food. "They don't look very appetizing." he said. "We'll it's no irritated grizzly." I mumbled. He smiled, and his liquid eyes lit up a little. "We'll, we better get to school," he said. I groaned. He chuckled as we got up and walked to the door. He opened it for me. I walked out into the chilly morning.

The school day dragged again. I was still trying to wrap my head around what happened yesterday. We watched some movie in biology, and the whole time I was trying my best not reach and touch Edward's cold granite skin. After school Edward left to go hunting.

I climbed into my truck, plugged in the keys, and roared the engine to life. I had to go to La Push to run my first patrol. I pulled out of the school, and went south down the highway. When I got to La Push I still had an hour till my patrol. I pulled my cell phone out, and called the police station. It rang once, "Hello?" Charlie said. "Hey Dad. It's me," I said.  
"What's wrong Bella?"  
"Can I not call you at work, and their not be anything wrong? I was calling you to get directions to the Black's house. I haven't seen Jacob in a while."  
"Oh, that's a good idea." Charlie said. He gave me the directions, and I wrote it on and old napkin. I dove down the narrow road to an old red wood house. That looked like a barn. I pulled down the drive way. Turned the truck off, and herd someone with my new ears walking towards the truck. I looked up, and out the window to see Jacob grinning ear to ear.

All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was disconnected from me in that second -_snip, snip, snip_ -and floated up into space. I was not left drifting. A new string held me were I was. Not one string, but a million steel cables all tying me to one thing -to the very center of the universe. I could see that now -how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no long held me were I was. It was the tall, dark long haired boy who stood in front of me.  
Jacob.  
**(Jacob, Breaking Dawn, Chapter 18. I edited it a little to go with my story.)**

I climbed out of the cab.  
"Hey Bella," he said.  
"Uh. . .hey Jake." I said.  
Did it really have to be Jacob? What will this do to Edward? I love Edward. I don't love Jacob. I barely know him. OH NO!

I could feel tiers filling up my eyes. They betrayed me, and spilled over. "Bella? What's wrong?" He asked. I couldn't say anything. "Bella? What happened? Did I do something?" He said sounding a little scared. I just shook my head. "W-where can w-we t-talk?" I stuttered. "Come on," he said pulling me toward his homemade garage. We sat down on the cold concrete ground. He sat their silent, and let me get in out.

Once I was mostly calm I said, "Okay our great grand Father Ephraim Black?" He nodded so I would continue. "We'll he was the last chief, and he was also the last alpha. You probably know that the Quileutes were supposedly decedents of wolves. Well Ephraim was the last alpha wol-"  
"Your just like Billy," he said cutting me off. "Just listen to me okay. Trust me you don't want me to get angry." I said as calm as I could. He sighed and nodded. "Okay well recently the wolves have come back."  
Jacob's eyes got huge.  
"And. . .well I'm one of them. If you don't believe me I'll show you."  
"What? So all those stories are true?"  
"Yes they almost all are. Their is one story though that I need to explain though." I said to relax him. "It's called imprinting. It's just another way we get our choices taken away. The next time you see them after your first phase you imprint. It's hard to explain. When you see them it's like. . .gravity isn't holding you any more. They do. It's like love at first sight, but stronger. You can't go a day with out them. So when I looked up at you earlier. . ." I could tell that he got it. He looked relieved, but still worried. "So why were you crying?" he asked. I wasn't quiet ready for this question. Another tear spilled over. "Edward," I said knowing that, that one word would answer his question. "Oh. . ." he said sounding a little worried. "Wait so if you a. . .werewolf, then is he-" I just nodded my head cutting him off. Then he looked really worried. "Did you know before any of this happened?" he asked. I just nodded again. Then a boat load of more tears broke through my eyes. Jacob leaned over, and hugged me. "I. . .I'm s-sorry J-Jacob." I stuttered. "Shh. Bella, your fine. None of this was your choice." he said in a comforting voice. I cried a little longer. Then remembered I was just here to kill time. I looked at my digital watch.

Shoot. I was supposed to be running half an hour ago.  
"J-Jake? I h-have to g-go. Do y-you mind if I l-leave my t-truck h-here?" I asked. He pulled away from are long hug. "Where are you going?" he asked with curiosity written across his face. "I h-have to g-go run p-patrol. Run around L-La Push, protect it." I explained. "Oh. . .well are you sure?"he asked. I sniffed, "Yeah, bye Jake." I got up and walk out of the garage. I jogged over to the woods, and deep enough so no one would see me. I striped my clothes off. Then tried to let my inner animal out. It took a few minutes, but I finally got it.  
_Hey guys. I'm really sorry._  
They all read the images in my mind.  
_Oh._ They all thought together  
_I'm really sorry._ Sam thought. Jared and Paul were silent.  
_Well, know that Bella is here me and Paul can leave_. Jared said. I could feel him and Paul both fade away into humans. So now it was just me and Sam  
_Okay Sam what do I do?_ I said having a really hard time concentrating, and not thinking about what to say to Edward.  
_Just follow our sent around La Push. If you smell any vampires on your path, just let me know._ He said.  
_Okay got it._  
I ran trying to just think about right now, and not my future. It was very hard. Probably one of the hardest things I've ever done, but I ran my three hours without thinking about Edward and Jacob.  
_Okay Bella your good. See yeah tomorrow a little earlier, okay?_ Sam said.  
_Okay. Got it._ I said as I wheeled around back to we're I left my clothes. It took a little while to phase back, but eventually got it. I pulled my clothes on, and jogged out of the forest, and to my truck. I crossed my fingers hoping Jacob wouldn't come running out of the house, but my wolf side was begging him to come outside. But I climbed in the truck ignoring my wolf side, and turned the engine on. I pulled out of the driveway before anyone could catch me. I drove down the small road to the high way. I drove the hole way trying to fight back the tears. I need to keep it together for Charlie.

I pulled up into the drive way, got out of the car, and walked into the house. "Bella?" Charlie called from the livening room.  
Must be watching some game.  
"Hey dad. Sorry I'm late. I already ate, and have a lot of home work to do."  
"Okay, night."  
"Night." I said as I ran up the stairs, into my room, and shut the door. I turned around to run to my bed, but saw Edward sitting there looking really worried. "Edward? Why are you here?" I asked working really hard not to let the tears spill over again.  
"Alice called, and said that you looked really scared."  
I walked over to him, and sat on his lap.  
"What's troubling you love?" he asked.  
"Because I don't want to hurt you," I said. He looked confused.  
"Because I. . .imprinted," I said looking down. He was quiet. The silence continued till I had to look up. "On who?" he asked. I had been dreading this question.  
"Jacob, Black."  
"Oh," was all he said. Then the tears started to burst out. I looked down, and watched as one of those tears hit his arm.  
Then everything shifted.

**Sorry, Sorry for the cliff hanger. What did you think? Please review! Sorry for not posting this sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews everyone! I can't wait for everyone to read this one! *happy Dance* Oh, and sorry for not posting anything in a while.**

**Chapter 4**

Everything shifted, but nothing really changed.  
I was still in my room, sitting on Edwards lap, and crying. But I had no idea why I was crying. I sniffed, and looked up at Edward.  
"Why am I crying?" I asked Edward. His eyebrows pulled together looked very confused.  
"You were crying about how you imprinted on Jacob."  
My mind was blank.  
"Jacob? Who's that? What do you mean imprint? What is that?" I was so confused. What was he talking about.

Edward Cullen POV

Okay what on Earth is going on? One second she's crying because she imprinted on Jacob and the next she has no idea what imprinting is or who Jacob is.  
"Jacob? You imprinted on him because your a werewolf? Bella what's going on?" Every second I talked she looked more and more confused. The crease between her eyebrows got deeper and deeper. "I don't know. I was hoping you knew," she said. I didn't have a good response. Even with my quick brain. "I don't know what happen something in me just shifted. Something disappeared," she said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's like something disappeared from my mind. Like something in me just left. I don't know how to explain it right."  
"So you really have no idea what imprinting is or who Jacob is?"  
"Well I think I might now that name from somewhere. Maybe Charlie has talked about him before. But I have never herd of imprinting."  
She really had no idea. This made me feel a lot better, but also a little worried. Was she okay? "Is it okay if we sneak off to my house? I want Carlisle to know what happened. Okay?" I said. She nodded, I pulled her out of my lap, and carried her wedding style. Then we jumped out the window.

Bella Swan's POV

Edward ran through the dark night. I shut my eyes tight. Every second that past it felt like more and more about me was changing. Nothing else was leaving my head, but I was getting these sudden jolts of strength. They made me feel more, and more powerful. I didn't show these jolts on the outside. i kept them hidden within me.  
Then during one of those jolts their was a sharp pain in my chest. It felt like it was on fire. I screamed. Edward looked down. "Bella what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Did I scare you? I can take you back home. Bella what's wrong?" he was so scared. "You. . .did nothing," I gasped.  
"Just get me to Carlisle."  
Then another jolt of pain shot through me again. But I didn't scream this time. Edward was running much faster now. I kept getting these shots of pain. They got worse and worse. When they started they were about 30 seconds apart, but once we reached the Cullen's house it would hit about every five seconds. Every time it hit I did my best not to scream. Every couple of times a small scream would get through my teeth.

Edward ran into the house. "Carlisle!" he yelled through his teeth. Carlisle was suddenly at the bottom of the grand stair case. Esme and Alice sat on the couch, and Rosalie was in the chair next to them. When Carlisle walked towards us another shriek came out of my mouth. "Bella, what's going on?" Carlisle asked. I knew he wasn't really talking to me. Edward answered, "I don't really know." The pain was getting closer and closer together. Till it was just fire ripping through my body. They both ran me upstairs, and into a room that looked like a hospital. They laid me in a bed with metal rails. "Bella? Bella? What's wrong?" Edward begged me. I couldn't answer. I was on fire. I could feel myself slipping away. I wasn't dying. Was just being pulled into a deep sleep. I tried my best to keep my eyes open, but it pulled me under the dark waters.

I was working as hard as I could. To pull my head above the waters. I was using all the strength I had. Which wasn't very much. But I kept trying to pull my self up. This burning was working from my outsides to my insides. Working slowly. I wanted to yell, and scream for them to kill me. But then I remembered Edward. I had to keep my heart beating for him.

Thinking of him made me work harder. I pushed and pushed till everything hurt more than it all ready did. As if that was possible. My mind was focused on Edward. Edward! Edward! Edward! I chanted. I had to do this for him.

I had no idea how long I had been laying her. Their was no way to tell the time. It could have minutes, hours, days, or even weeks. I was working for so long I didn't know if their was still something to work for any more, but I kept working anyway. I kept pushing.

I could suddenly feel all my limbs again. I could feel my toes, and fingers. I could also hear. I could hear everything. I could hear someone next to me breathing. I could hear someone downstairs pacing. I could hear small animals outside moving around. I could hear cars all the way out to the highway. But I focused on the person next to me breathing. I listened to it to keep track of the time flying by.

They fire slowly started to leave my heart, and work its way out.  
"She should wake up in about five minutes." I herd Alice say.  
"Are you shore?" Edward asked. He must be the one who was next to me.  
"Edward, you can see into my brain," she said innocently.  
"I know, sorry," he said.  
"It's okay. Your just worried. I understand," she said. I herd her fly out of the room.

The pain was now gone from my heart. It was leaving my chest also. I kept counting Edwards breaths. I could feel myself coming back. Slowly the pain crawled from my insides to just my skin. It tingled my skin. Then it slowly left my body. The only pain that was left was in my throat. The dry fire still licked my throughout. For a second I wondered if I was a vampire, but quickly pushed that thought away. It wasn't possible.

Then I realized I could smell everything. I could smell Edward. His smell burned, but some how still smelled heavenly. I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me. I looked into his beautiful gold eyes, and he looked back. We stared at each other for a moment then I asked, "what happened to me?"  
"I honestly don't know, Bella," he said with the most pained look I've ever seen on his face. "Are you still hurting?" he asked. "The only thing that hurts is my throat," I answered. "You make it sound like your a vampire, but you had no venom in you. You weren't bitten," he looked so confused, and pained. "Your eyes aren't red either. They are still they same beautiful brown," he said. I felt blood rush up onto my cheeks. "And your still blushing," he chuckled, but it didn't touch his eyes. That made me blush even more. "I wish I knew what happened to you?" he said. "Maybe we should try hunting," he said with a little bit of a smirk on the corner of his lips. He leaned out of my face so I could sit up. When he moved I out of my view I relised I could see everything. I could see every piece of dust in the air, dancing around each other. It made me gasp. "What?" Edward asked all worried again. "I can see everything," I said. He relaxed and chuckled once. Then he pulled me up from we're I sat. "Wait what am I telling Charlie? How long was I out?" I asked it felt like a ton of questions just slapped me in the face. "I'll explain later, but first we need to hunt," he said as he pulled me toward the door. We walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the back door. He held my hand as we walked over to the river. "Okay we're going to jump over the river," he said, then he let go of my hand, and backed up two steps. Then run those two steps back and gracefully jumped over the rushing water. Then he disappeared on the other side behind the trees.

It didn't look hard. I wasn't worried about getting hurt was just worried about hurting the forest.

I backed up five steps just in case, then run back though steps and jumped. I flew into the air with impassible speed. It scared me a little. I landed on a branch 20 feet in the air. I looked down and saw Edward at the truck of my tree. I jumped and landed at his side. "That was fun," I giggled. He smiled a breath taking smile. Then he disappeared into the forest. I ran after him. It didn't take long to catch up to him. We ran through the woods. Nothing blurred, I could still see every piece of dust, every leaf, and every ant. Then Edward suddenly disappeared be hind me. I turned around, and skipped back to his side. He was still smiling that angel smile when I got to him. "Okay just let your instincts louse," he commanded. I did so I let my inner animal take over me, then I felt my self shift. It felt strange, but I just concentrated on finding my prey.

"Uh. . .Bella?" Edward said in a nervous voice. I looked over at him, and shifted back. "What?" I asked, "Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, I think I might know what happened to you"  
"What?"  
"Lets take you to Carlisle. I think your. . . one of the Children of the Moon."  
"What's that?" it was getting on my nerves that I kept having to ask what. "Children if the Moon are real werewolves. They can only become full wolves during a full moon. Before that they can only shift half way. Their hair turns black. Glossy dark black hair. Their eyes turn gold, their teeth look like knifes, and their skin turns white like ours," he explained, "But during the full moon, and they turn to wolves they louse control. They go crazy kill a ton of humans and vampires." My stomach twisted.

Humans and. . .vampires? No, no, no, NO! How did this even happen? Why me? What did I do? I don't want go killing a ton of innocent humans. I don't want to wake up, and find Edward dead next to me. No, no, no! I don't want to wake up, and find Charlie dead, or the hole town.

Edward must have seen all the worry on my face, "Bella, you'll be fine."  
"I don't want to wake up one morning, and be the most wanted killer," my voice cracked at the end, and tears started to run down my face. "Bella, you'll be fine. I won't let that happen," he said. "B-but w-what if I k-kill y-you?" I sobbed.  
"Don't think like that Bella,"  
He put his arms around me. "I won't let that happen. You know that. Know lets go find Carlisle," he said pulling away, and keeping my hand. We ran back through the woods, and jumped over the river. Then ran to the back door. Edward opened it for me, and we walked hole family was there. I could tell by the tension in the air that Alice had told them what happened.

I'm not ready for this. I want to run from here, now. I need to clear my head, but I need answers first. I need to know everything about who, well more like what I have become.

**Okay so what dose everyone think about this crazy turn of events? Please keep the reviews coming! You know I love them! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
